Talk:Darkness Descends
Soloable by Lv75 RDM/DRK w/ Trusts: Yoran-Oran (UC), Gessho, Zeid and Shikaree Z. Enter, use Stoneskin, Aquaveil, Blink and Shell. You can opt for full buffs, but be aware you have a limited time before Lilisette will engage. When ready, cast Stun on Aquila and engage your Trusts on Haudrale. Remain engaged on Haudrale, but unlocked while you run to the top of the stairs where you'll spam debuffs, Stun and cures as needed in order to keep enmity on Aquila. In order to do this, you'll either have to cast from the menu or use <'''stnpc>''' macros. Aquila will most likely use Sleepga II on you, so either bring poison potions or be quick with Stun. Expect to eat a few -ga nukes from which you can easily recover. Once Haudrale is down, you're on easy street given that all of your Trusts are still alive. '- Metazon of Asura' *Solo 99Smn/sch was easy prey with spark gear and sch buff protect and shell thanks to non-buffing light spirit. RR sublimation stopped sleep. Used Carbuncle! Assault Haudrale, holy mist Aquila, healing ruby II Lilisette and cured her often with cure III/II. Fun fight but not too challenging; level 115 Carbuncle tanked easily. *Solo 99Dnc/Whm using Espion gambison set and Eminent dagger. Lilisette took Haudrale and I fought Aquila. Used Violent Flourish whenever Aquila started casting and kept an eye on Lili's HP and repeatedly gave her Waltz V. I didn't weapon skill, just used Haste and Haste Samba and melee'd him down. I'm not sure if this would have been possible before the Feb/2014 update that reduced waltz timers. *Dboxed 99smn/whm & 99rdm/whm only using sparks gears. Zoned in and exited to try and keep buffs, but when I went in again all buffs wore off. Lost that fight when lilisette ate a firaga3 w/o shell5. Rebuffed and on entry my 3rd time all buffs wore again. SE might have patched this. Magical BPs weren't doing much damage to Aquila ~1k, physicals were doing 4-6k to Haudrale. On my 2nd time in (first fight) I hit Aquila with an ill-timed predclaw and healed him for 4600. Easy enough fight if you can keep hate off lilisette. --Kaivalya (talk) 17:46, February 12, 2014 (UTC) *Solo BST99/DNC Sent Turbid after BLM to establish hate, then focus'd pet on RDM. Stayed back only using Recoil Dive until RDM was around 20% then proceeded to move in for kill. After that I all out attacked BLM saving TP to Violent Flourish TP moves and WS on high tier spells. Overall fight took 1 pet, 2 Theta biscuits, and 4min 1 second, and never cured NPC. ^_^ -Eightball, Fenrir February 19, 2013 *Solo WHM99/SCH Took me a few try. Strategy is to let Lili HP go down until it triggers her 2HR. Keep Aquila enfeebled (para,slow and addle) and heal Lili until she kill Haudrale. Keep sublimation up at all time, to avoid being slept by Aquila. (All my lost were due to an unlucky sleep while waiting for sublimation recast). When Haudrale is dead, Lili should have her 2HR back ready. Trigger it a 2nd time on Aquila, and back on healing Lili until win. With full AF3+2 and magian moggle staff, MP wasnt an issue. Nevens 09:10, April 15, 2012 (UTC) *Solo SCH99/RDM. Embrava at start with 450 Enhancing skill. Followed that with normal buffs and watched Lili go to work. Anytime she fell below 60% I cured her. Strat was as safe as I could make it... I only cured her and did not apply any enfeebles to the fomors. After Elvaan died, I hit mage with Impact (not sure if standard enfeeble applied in BCNM but I had the MP to spare). Only had to use convert following Impact. Safe/easy fight. -Mizzou, Sylph 12/27/12 *Duo BST99/DNC, WHM75/DNC Used Gooey Gerard and turned him loose on Haudrale, kept pet healthy with biscuits. Interestingly enough, Aquila focused on the slug as well leaving Lili alone. Toggled use of Purulent Ooze and Corrosive Ooze when available. The WHM kept out of -ga range and kept Lili healthy. Haudrale went down and we all turned our focus on Aquila which dropped shortly after. Finished a few weeks ago with BLM/WHM, BLU/RDM, PLD/WAR, and WHM/RDM, all level 90. Challenging but not terrible. We didn't set out to do it with a "cure Lilisette and let her carry the fight" strategy, but that's how it worked out. PLD distracted Aquilo while I kept him alive and BLM helped keep Lilisette alive. Haudrale went down pretty quickly. Aquilo ended up killing everyone except me at least once. After the PLD and BLU went down without reraise, we decided they'd stay down and I'd conserve MP by focusing on curing Lilisette. Had to pop a Vile Elixir +1 and Convert mid battle. Messy, but it got the job done. September 5th, 2011. So we can get some more information flowing in here, we won this fight last night on Lakshmi with a party of 6: Blm Blm Rdm Whm Mnk Sam (myself). Lilisette will charge the NMs on her own after a period of time (3-5 mins). Our strategy was to let Lilisette do the work (similar to the Cait Sith Ceithir mission) and stun Aquila's spells - in addition to keeping Lilisette safe, this had the added effect of letting Haudrale get Lili's "hate", so he would be the first she took down. With Aquila being stunned/kited/otherwise distracted, Lilisette took Haudrale down quite easily with cures. Afterwards it got sticky due to some of Aquila's nukes getting through, but we won with mine and the Mnk's 2hrs. Aquila himself has a TP move which appears to be like a ranged attack Altair Bullet which was AOE, possibly target-centric, it also had knockback. In addition, at some points he would have an effect similar to Transmogrification (Mammet move) - that is, damage would heal him. I did not manage to see what sparked this, and Lilisette herself actually stopped attacking until the effect wore. Hopefully this helps, and someone else can utilize this information. --Aryujin 14:04, March 24, 2010 (UTC), Lakshmi *Trio'd WHM90/RDM BLU90/NIN BLM90/RDM - Very easy, let Lilisette take initial agro and tank in Trance mode, cure bombed her while the BLU and BLM zerged the one she was on, then killed Aquillo. 7 minutes 5 seconds. Lorddarkshade 4:52 AM 4/28/2011 * Duo'd with a 80 WHM/SCH and a 80 SAM/WAR. We entered, then exit (to keep buff and TP the second time). Buffed, medited @ 300 TP, then entered again. We sent Lilisette aggro Aquila and we did nothing. When she was at 30% of HP she 2hr, and got invincible. At this moment the WHM cure her to full MP and the SAM zerg Aquila with her. With only Haudrale left, it was a lot easier. We tried to survive while Lilisette got her 2hr back (5 min in total) and then The WHM stop to cure her (to force her to use it again at 30%), and the SAM help her to save MP (cause while the SAM takes dmg, Lilisette is safe). As soon her 2hr is back, the fight is (almost) over cause unlike Aquila, Haudrale dont have a physical shield so she rapted him. No 2hr used for both SAM and WHM, no ether/drink, only the usual food. --Gael77 17:41, august 20, 2010 (UTC) *Duo'd as 90NIN/DNC and 90WHM/RDM. NIN and Lilisette went for the elvaan first while the I held the hume. Neither elvaan nor hume had the chance to go into their invincible modes, and Lilisette never went below 50% HP. Easy peasy. --Macc 05:02, July 22, 2011 (UTC) *Whm Whm Whm Blm Cor Blu both Blu and Blm shared stun duty, Whm spam Cure III, Cor put up magus roll and evokers roll *Won with WHM, RDM/DRK, RDM/DRK, PLD, SAM, and me on MNK. Took two attempts to really get our strategy down, on our first attempt we had one RDM and the WHM cure bomb Lilisette, and the other members hold Aquila and try to do some damage to him at the same time. This worked until the healers took hate and Lilisette had a difficult time getting it back. In the end, we wound up killing Haudrale and taking Aquila down to around 20% before wipe. Second time around, the SAM, myself, and a RDM went after Haudrale with Lili, and the PLD, WHM and other RDM held Aquila. SAM popped Sekkanoki + 2Hr, dropping Haudrale down to around 40% and my Hundred Fists wittled him down the rest of the way with Lilisette. After that it was a matter of keeping Lilisette alive while she took out Aquila. Did run into a few issues where some -Ga IIIs went unstunned and hate jumped around but aside from that it was a manageable strategy if you're light on mages. User:Puye 01:28, June 13, 2010 (CST) Kujata *Just did this with WHM/BLM, WHM/SCH, RDM/WHM, RDM/WHM, RDM/DRK, BLM/RDM. At first I was worried we'd lose, as Lilisette seemed to be taking too much damage and not taking down Haudrale quick enough. I was burning through MP like crazy. We managed fine, though. Me and the other WHM both used Devotion on each other at some point, and were able to rest a couple times during the fight while the RDMs kept Lilisette alive. The RDM/DRK and BLM/RDM were stunning Aquila and kiting him until Haudrale died, and continued kiting him for awhile afterwords, until Lilisette could get hate. It went smoothly for awhile after that, but when Aquila got down to maybe 30% or so, I went to rest, and Aquila randomly ran up to me and kept hitting me, and I died. He went for one of the other mages once he killed me, but didn't kill them. I reraised and ran up the stairs to hide and rest until I had enough MP to recast Reraise, then rested again til I had around 200ish MP. There was one more death before the battle ended, as Aquila actually cast Death on someone (he was around 10-15% at that point). Really, aside from the two deaths near the end, it went quite smoothly. Just make sure you have Elshimo Pachira Fruits or Poison Potions, as Aquila does regularly cast Sleepga II, and with him being kited, anyone can get hit by it. And watch your Reraise, as he does cast Dispelga regularly, too. Really, the hard part was getting to Throne Room (S) with a PT of 2 WHMs, 3 RDMs, and a BLM, due to all the doors you have to open along the way, and the VT-IT mobs that hang around said doors. :P --Kyrie 09:42, March 26, 2010 (UTC) **I thought Reraise wasn't supposed to be Dispelled anymore. Is this an exception to the rule? Did your Reraise actually get Dispelled? Tekie1016 01:38, March 31, 2010 (UTC) *Won with whm\smnx2, whm\sch, and whm\drk(lol). Two WHMs stood to the North and South and cured Lilisette and we basically took turns like that. It was a little bit rough especially when Aquila reset hate and ran around using -GA's on us. Having \SCH is recommended due to the reduced MP cost. The fight was rough but I think this strategy can work. \DRK isn't recommended because using Stun generates a bit of hate and can get messy for the poor WHM. go whm force! *Won with SCH SCH RDM COR PLD. You MUST have someone distracting Aquila. Lilisette cannot hold the hate of the two fomors and if Aquila turns his attentions to the squishier members of the party it's game over. PLD ran in, Voke + Flash Aquila and ran to the very top. RDM followed to keep him healed. We had no stunner. MP was tough; SCH recommended to use Penury instead of Rapture. Once Haudrale died it was a breeze to manage. So, in the beginning we had SCH SCH COR on Haudrale/Lilisette and PLD RDM on Aquila. Recommended the RDM run up with the PLD and suck up the AOE spells (if no stunner) instead of taking dmg from the fomors' AOE abilities, since Aquila won't move into melee range and Lilisette controls Haudrale's movement. Tekie1016 01:56, March 29, 2010 (UTC) *Won with SCH/RDM WHM/SCH RDM/DRK x2 BRD/WHM and SMN/WHM. SCH and WHM kept npc and everyone else alive. Both the rdm/drk were on aga stun duty. brd ballad and threw a few cures. SMN constantly used earthenward on npc and party. Because smn is able to do both magical and physical damage she was able to damage both the enemies without worrying about healing them. NPC finished off the elvaan pretty fast but the hume took a while longer since it was harder for her to keep hate on him since we had to stun his aga's. There were a few deaths but since most the party had RR and anyone could raise and cure it was nothing we couldn't handle. When Hume got low on health about 15% left he started casting the spell death. SCH and both the RDMs used their 2hrs to finish him off with nukes. Fight took 21 min total long but not too difficult. -Squallviii Ragnarok March 29th, 2010 *Just some observations: Both enemies in this BC will heavily resist Zantetsuken (Blood Pact). Lilisette is affected by Perfect Defense (Blood Pact). Both enemies resist Head Butt and hit like trucks. That is all. --Eremes 06:57, March 30, 2010 (UTC) * Won with Trio: SMN/WHM, WHM/DRK, RDM/DRK. (Done with small problems) Lilisette Tanking both NPC. SMN curing Lilisette all the time. RDM and WHM curing Lilisette and Stunning in Stun order the BLM NPC's Nukes. (Like AGAIII and TierIV spells). When Lilisette done with Elvaan NPC, the fight getting easier. Try let Lilisette get hate of the Hume NPC. Cure Lilisette full, and keep Stun order until the end of the Fight. MP Food, and Vile Elixir for MP is recommended. RR Item is a must! If you die just RR and get RR up again asap, its still not a problem to win this fight! --Toby, Caitsith - 3. April 2010 - 22:30 GMT+2 *Won with SMN/WHM, DRK/WHM, RDM/DRK, WHM/SCH, and WHM/SCH --Tsuna-dono 03:27, April 8, 2010 (UTC) *Won with WHM/SCH, WHM/BLM (I think), COR/NIN, THF/NIN, SAM/NIN and BLM/WHM (me), although, uh, I wouldn't actually recommend the setup unless you're lunatics. THF and BLM ran to the head of the stairs and tried to distract Aquila with shiny things like Stun, while the others worked Haudrale down. If two people are positioned on the stairs at opposite ends of the platform at the top, a -ga 3 spell will only hit one of them! Aquila casts much too quickly for a BLM to solo stun effectively, unfortunately; after a few rounds of -enspell -> Stun -> -enspell -> -ga3, the THF and I went down, but (on our fifth attempt) at this point Haudrale was almost toast, and everyone else had managed to stay alive to defeat Aquila. Still came -really- close with a -ga 3 that Aquila managed to get off, and it came down to Lilisette and the WHMs. I wouldn't recommend using this setup (at the very least, another Stun or another WHM would have made it a lot more foolproof, or the THF on NIN, but we didn't want to do the climb again), but it's notable that with enough determination and control over battlefield positioning you -can- win this fight with a suboptimal setup. Lilisette is your best friend here. Teakwood 09:57, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Did this with WHM/BLM, BRD/WHM, BLU/WHM and RDM/DRK. BRD double marched the RDM to maintain a good recast on stunning whatever -gas RDM could and used ballad on WHM and BLU. WHM focused on buffing, Cure V'ing and hasting Lilisette. Be mindful of your distance within -gas, watch hate reset + paralyze AoE and keep Lilisette alive. TecloIfrit 02:51, April 13, 2010 (UTC) * Did this WHM/SCH, WHM/DRK, RDM/DRK and RDM/WHM...we died a few times, but were able to rr up and keep Lilisette alive. We were really close to losing but one last Cure V from the WHM/DRK, then WHM/DRK was killed and the only living person the WHM/SCH who didn't have anymore MP we relied on Lilisette to finish which she did. Lilisette was able to finally kill Aquila. I recommend another mage or so for curing. * We did this as Rdm/whm x2 Rdm/drk and a sam/nin We had the 2 rdm/whm focus healing on Lilisette, while I kept the BLM NM (Aquila) Busy as Rdm/drk. Using stuns for T3 Aga's n such. Went fairly smoothly, but this strat works a lot better with 2 stunners. Took 15mins 20 secs. * Just won this on 2nd attempt with WHM/SCH, SMN/WHM, BLM/WHM, RDM/BLM, PLD/WHM. Basic strategy was the one written on main page, to keep Lili attacking Haudrale, while holding Aquila away. No 2h had been used. Died a couple of times, but timed reraise and cure spam on Lili was the key, after weaken timers prevented from stunning accordingly. * Won with WHM x2, SMN/WHM x2 and RDM/DRK x2. We had tried several times previously before inviting a 6th member and Lilisette appeared to "Rage" when her life dropped down to around 30% every time, I even went in solo (four times!) waiting my pt and she raged at 30% and she was able to take Haudrale down to 11% before I got sleepga'd and let her die. Our strategy was as follows: Let lili aggro the bosses, dont cure her til her life drops to 30% or when she rages, unfortunately this time she decided not to rage! but we still managed to win ok. It helps to bring something to prevent sleep and it may help if all mages are spread out to prevent everyone dieing to AOEs. Us RDM/DRKs took Aquila and dragged him to the area with the stairs where we held his attention and stun'd his damage dealing magics with a stun rotation while the WHMs kept Lili cured. 2 stunners to preoccupy Aquila will really make your life easier while Lili is killing Haudrale. The SMNs casted buffs on lili and did some BP:rages. It was really smooth until Aquilas life got around 35%ish, he starts resetting hate and killing squishy people. We kept his -gas stunned as best we could and a SMN used Alexanders 2hour and as we were about to die Lili "raged" and killed him. *SMN/WHM, BRD/WHM, PLD/RDM, BLU/NIN, WHM/SCHx2 cleared with minor difficulties (dry run, no food etc...). The BLU and PLD can hold Aquila relatively easily, focusing entirely on Magic Defense, Self-Curing and Stun. Shockingly, with +20 Skill from gear, capped Skill/Accuracy Merits, and +20 Magic Accuracy from Dual Wielding Soulsabers, Aquila rarely resisted Head Butt, making it ideal for this fight. In this scenario, we had the PLD/RDM in full MDB/MDT gear stand as far away from everyone else as possible to soak up the nukes that the BLU couldn't Stun (due to lack of accuracy food and some bad luck with Savage Swordhand). The BLU was also using Saline Coat and the Magic Defense Bonus trait just to be safe. If your BRD can keep the PLD refreshed, you can do this indefinitely. The WHMs of course kept Lilisette buffed and healed, while the SMN assisted with some Blood Pacts and heals/raises where ever needed. Once Haudrale goes down, the fight becomes a lot easier, but still keep an eye out for -gas. A bunch of yellow-HP or weakened mages will still get one-shotted by Aquila, so stay back and keep stun up if possible, even during his physical absorption shield. Also, beware of Sleepga II! This can really mess things up if you get too many people caught up in it. Good luck! --Eremes 04:58, May 17, 2010 (UTC) *WHM/SCH x2 RDM/DRK x2 PLD/NIN BlU/WHM Just have PLD and BlU and 2 RDM keep the BLM stunned and busy while Lili takes down Haudrale. One death and we recovered the PLD died. Was fairly easy to maybe -1 decent challenge. Won this fight as 4! Pld/nin, Rdm/drk x 2, Whm/sch. Pld ran to the top of the alter and was shadowed by 1 Rdm/Nin. Pld Kept hate with flash only, while the 2 Rdm/drk stunned Aquila's Ga-Spells out of its range. Haudrale droped dead after 7 min or so, 3 mages worked together after Whm/sch ran out of mp. This Strategy was attempted first by 5 of us, 1 additional Rdm/whm. So it is my conclusion that the fight rests on stunning the Ga-spells , Lilisette is not hard to cure with 1 mob to worry about. Do know this strategy took 4-5 attempts... but if you get those stuns off it should take you only 1-2 attempts. Good Luck ^^ *Completed with WHM/SCH, BLM/RDM, DRK/NIN, SAM/NIN, WAR/NIN, SMN/WHM. For Haudrale, the black mage and dark knight kept Aquila entertained while Lil grabs Haudrale; white mage props up Lil, using medicine, Sublimation and Penury as much as possible to keep his MP reasonable; summoner spot heals but holds onto MP; samurai contributes weaponskill damage; warrior sits back and looks pretty. The WHM monitors Lil's HP and lets her down gently to 30%, where she goes into her Trance and rips Haudrale up while the WHM heals her to full. When Lil switches to Aquila, everybody swarms up to Aquila, the summoner uses Alexander's Perfect Defense, and everybody throws whatever physical damage they have at him (Samurai used Sekkanoki+Meikyo Shisui, Warrior used Mighty Strikes. Aquila is classified as Undead so Souleater+Blood Weapon didn't take) Relatively easy, considering what we had to work with in terms of jobs. -- Midgardsormr.Chairman 03:35, June 10, 2010 (UTC) *Completed, DUO! 80RDM/NIN & 80SMN/RDM. For the past few weeks my brother and I have been duo'ing the entire WOTG (whats there so far anyway) right from the start (Sandy path on the quest ones first time round), this fight proved to be more challenging than the others but we finally conquered it 2-man! Basically go in, RDM buffed us and the NPC. RDM runs in and starts the fight getting attention on the Hume while Lilisette would take on the Elvaan. SMN stood on the left side watching Lilisette and throwing in a few Predator Claws while RDM kept the Hume busy on the right side. Its a lot harder without a stun for the ga spells but we didn't have one so had to make do, para2 kicked in a bit interrupting his spells, but mainly RDM had a very effective physical/magic def- gear set which combined with stoneskin, bar spells etc are a must to surviving. Keep shadows up to block the single target nukes obviously. We actually found it easier to not cure bomb Lilisette till she hit 30% so she'd 2hr then start curing her hard out while she finished off the Elvaan. Once it was just the Hume left our focus both went towards keeping Lilisette alive, meds are incredibly helpful (yag drinks, vile and regular elixir). SMN and RDM converted with care. The Hume's hate reset TP move was a pain to deal with, but shadows helped run it round till NPC could regain hate. While probably not required/optional, SMN used Alexander/Perfect Defense 2H midway through battle with the Hume which bought some bonus time till Lilisette did her 2H again and eventually we were able to finish him off and win with 12min remaining! Overall, obviously a lot harder than just going in with a 'regular' setup, we were probably 1 more person (extra curer I guess) away from the fight being {Easy prey} using our win method. Just make sure to keep RR up so you can keep getting up and retying if need be. It takes some luck, good gear, having some experience low manning things and a couple of meds but it is doable duo @LVL80. --HawkNZ 16:14, August 15, 2010 (UTC) *Completed with BLM80/WHM, BLM80/RDM, THF80/NIN, PLD80/NIN, SAM85/DNC. No WHM or RDM, and BLMs didn't have Cure IV yet. It is possible, it just requires lots of spamming of cure3. PLD and BLM/WHM (for bar-spells and stun) hold Aquila while Lilisette fights Haudrale. When Lili hits 30% and 2hours, THF and SAM join in, SAM used 2hour (after Savage Swordhand to avoid Amnesia). Both BLMs spam cure3 on Lili when she 2hours, and the PLD helped with a Cure4. Once Haudrale is down, debuff and fight Aquila as normal. We were careful to survive 5 mins so Lili got her 2hour back, and both BLMs used Manafont on Aquila, though one of them died right after it activated. The PLD eventually died to a -ga3 when stun was down, and we let Lili 2hour and tank Aquila again, BLMs spamming cure3. A few more nukes while Lili tanked and it was a win. --Sauruven October 3, 2010 * Duo'd with a Tarutaru SMN90/WHM and a Hume WHM82/BLM. SMN used Garuda to hold hate on Aquila while Lili fought Haudrale. Used one Predator Claws on Aquila for hate then focused on taking Haudrale down. The WHM begin healing Lili after she used her Invincibility move. Both SMN and WHM had to occasionally deal with hate from Aquila because of the hate reset move, dealing with Aquila required a bit of luck. Once the WHM got low in MP the SMN started assisting with heals. Once we got the hang of things they went down pretty easily. So basically... SMN uses Garuda and has her tank the mob that Lili isn't fighting so that the WHM can Cure without hate. Use Predator Claws to help Lili take down the first mob faster. Once WHM gets low on MP SMN needs to take over with the healing. First post btw! Hope this helps someone, it took me forever to find someone to help, so you might be forced to duo it like me. --Chompy500 December 15, 2010 Removing the "frontal" comment about Savage Swordhand. Haudrale killed 3 of my party members who were standing behind him with this, while targeted on Lilisette. It's not frontal. --31415 04:33, April 5, 2010 (UTC) *I notice Savage Swordhand has a note indicating it is "fan shaped", and presumably therefore frontal. Has anyone actually stood directly behind Haudrale and not been hit by it? I remember (and my previous note suggests) losing party members even when we were directly behind him (presumably out of range of anything "fan shaped"). --31415 23:10, May 24, 2010 (UTC) **Savage Swordhand is very definitely not a frontal cone, and has a pretty fierce range on it (10-13 yalms? Needs one hell of a masochist to check this). Over the past ~12 attempts I made (in the course of stun duty on my BLU), I have had the ill fortune of being hit by it at least once, usually several times, per fight while remaining very plainly outside of anything even remotely considerable as "frontal cone". On the topic of Swordhand, I'm led to believe it's possibly multihit, as I've been one-shotted by it when my shadows are down (and I'm a Galka), yet by way of comparison, Swordhand versus a freshly cast Utsusemi knocked me down by "only" 300 or so (eyeballed, wasn't running a parser). Lucinus 21:22, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ***The best I can say (from what I've experienced) is that Savage Swordhand is an extremely long and wide fan-shaped Area of Effect. I have personally stood 75 or so degrees left of the presumed center of the "frontal cone" Area of Effect, 10 or more Yalms away from him, and nowhere near his target, and still been hit by this attack (several times, I might add). Of note, I was only hit for 300-400 damage without Shadows when hit from this distance, which indicates that damage is related to your distance/positioning relative to Haudrale. I have never tested behind him, but it may be possible that it is simply a large, radial, Area of Effect. Being multi-hit, I cannot say, as it is fairly unusual for an Area of Effect WS to be multi-hit, but it may be, as it is clearly an homage to Savage Blade, which is 2 hits. --Eremes 19:30, May 27, 2010 (UTC) *Removed the following line: Lilisette will be unable to keep hate on both enemies simultaneously. Just went into this fight and Lilisette ripped the hate from tank holding one of the mobs after using her two hour ability. She maintained hate on both mobs for roughly 6 minutes, with the remainder of the battle. 17:08, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I managed to solo this fight as RDM/DRK at 90. Recommended meds are poision potions, a few hi-elixirs(I used one, but with 1142 MP at max), MP food, reraise, and remedys. Movement speed gear is required on this method. Good -enmity(for cures) and -magic damage taken sets also help a lot. Start off by buffing Lilisette, put up poison, then cast addle and paralyze on Aquila. Lilisette should hopefully attack Haudrale. Pull Aquila away a bit so Lilisette doesn't hit him with aoe WS. Keep both fomors debuffed, and curebomb Lilisette. Try to keep blink and stoneskin up to absorb t4 nukes, and stun Aquilas -ga spells. You may pull hate on Haudrale at some point. After Haudrale dies, keep doing the same as before with Aquila, except stunning whatever nukes you can when Lilisette takes hate. When it does Altair Bullet, you'll take hate back. When it starts meleeing you'll probably have to kite it in circles for the rest of the fight. With 12%, it was enough to avoid melee hits entirely. Stun nukes, keep it addled/paralyzed, and try to keep yourself and Lilisette maxed on HP. You can outrun t4s occasionally. Eventually Lilisette will finish him off. It took me 19 minutes on my winning attempt. Don't expect to win on the first try.--Coffeeandapples 01:36, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Once one of them dies Our party has been trying to lowman this fight, and we noticed that the first warden she attacks has a decent amount of hp, but nothing special. Once one of them dies, the other gets a 2hr animation and we assume that this increases the other's hp. We tried killing Aquila first and Haudrale first, and each time she'd take care of the first one pretty easily, but the other would always take much longer. I mean, one time Lilisette attacked Aquila first, we were just testing how far she'd last and she took him to 20% without any cures. Then we tried the same with Haudrale; again, she beat him easily. If the second warden didn't get any kind of buff, Lilisette should be able to kill him in about the same time as the first. Just a theory, several of us saw a 2hr animation on Aquila when Haudrale dies, so I'm pretty sure something's happening. Maybe killing them both at the same time is a better strategy? --Rubett 16:06, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Not only have I been unable to observe this 2Hour Animation in the 4-5 attempts I have made, neither of the Fomor's behavior has changed. It took Lilisette the same amount of time to kill Haudrale as it did Aquila, and Aquila himself received no appreciable buffs once Haudrale was dead. If Aquila "raged," he'd receive greatly enhanced Evasion/Defense/Attack, none of which, except for possibly attack(?), I could observe. I was still able to stun him and inflict the same damage as pre-"rage," though his attacks may have become stronger. Just what I have observed. --Eremes 17:34, May 28, 2010 (UTC) No, I only talked about increased hp. See here and here for the 2hr animation. He always uses it as soon as Haudrale dies. It's definitely there, but right now I'm clueless as to what it does. Someone suggested that Aquila's nukes were doing much more damage after he used it. --Rubett 22:32, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Shared Battlefield Did this last night and found out that only a limited number of parties can be in the Throne Room battlefield at once. This may be common knowledge to some, but since no one in our party knew, I figured I would add it here. There were 6 parties in the Throne Room zone. 5 doing the Shadow Lord campaign op and us doing the Mission fight. From what I could gather based on the people I could see in zone vs the people I could search in zone, 3 parties at a time can be in the battlefield. We were unable to enter when we arrived and could not enter until one of the parties completed their fight, so definitely a shared battlefield. If you are planning to do this mission, I would recommend going on a week when this op is not available, or planning more time once you reach Throne Room. I don't do a lot of BCNM type fights other than missions, so this could easily be how they all work, but just the first time I had seen it, so letting people know in case they are like me. ShadowKatze 15:05, June 4, 2010 (UTC) It is common knowledge. Battlfields are not instanced like some people think. Each battlefield zone contans a handful of copies of the battlefield area, arranged out of shout distance of eachother. If all of these areas are full, no one else can enter. Tahngarthortalk- 03:49, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Duo at Level 90 Managed to duo this at level 90 with a MNK/DNC and WHM/RDM, although it may require some luck and was a close fight. We let Lilisette get to low HP and use Trance. Once she did, the WHM cured her with a Divine Seal Cure VI. We waited til Haudrale was at approximately 35-40% health, then the MNK got on to finish him quickly. Haudrale is capable of dealing significant damage. At this point, Aquila becomes a lot tougher. I advise against having a melee on very often with only one healer. Occasionally Lilisette will use an ability granting party members 300 TP. I used this TP to help the WHM cure with Curing Waltz III. Basically, there's a lot that can go wrong with only one healer. Spells like Firaga III can hurt a WHM significantly if Shell gets Dispelled or Stoneskin is down. Hate can get a little crazy with Aquila's hate reset move. When you include Aquila's damage absorption mode, it's really a struggle for the healer to manage MP. We finally won with Lilisette at ~7% HP, the WHM tapped on MP and the MNK at less than 150 HP. Lilisette gave the MNK 300 TP, which was enough to kill Aquila from 12% with Victory Smite. Fight would be a joke with two healers... with one healer and a melee... the melee really can't take much damage since the WHM needs every drop of MP for Lilisette.--MrBill82x 19:53, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Solo BST/WHM Just solo'd this as 99BST/49WHM. I had a lot of trouble with this fight and finally managed to solo it, so I wanted to share how I did it in case anyone else ends up having trouble. For starters, I went /WHM because all the times I went /DNC and tried to engage, I was getting pummeled with AoE of all sorts that made the fight way too dangerous, and I just couldn't keep up with Lilisette's falling HP. So gear up your /WHM with as much MP+ gear as you can and get ready to cure-bomb. Bring an Ether and come Dawn Mulsums with you. The trick to this fight is positioning and hate control. I used Gooey Gerard for this fight and sent him in on Haudrale. Aquila will attract Lilisette with an AoE at some point--let her keep his attention. Once Lilisette is on Aquila and your pet is on Haudrale, position your pet so that the AoE moves are only hitting the individual targets (Haudrale -> Gooey, Aquila -> Lilisette). From here, spam reward and dawn mulsums as needed and use Cure IV as often as you can on Lilisette. You will eventually pull hate with cures, so Snarl that away. Haudrale should go down soon enough, and once he does, reposition Gooey so that Lilisette is facing his back while Gooey is to the front. Stay out of range and cure, cure, cure. It took me two days and about over twenty attempts, but I finally won. Good luck to anyone out there trying. *solo'd 99BST/49WHM: I forgot mp items so I had to improvise after many failed attempts. Had 314 MP with some MP+ equip, and very subpar healing magic skill. - Enter battlefield, summon pet. I used Falcorr only because I ran out of Gerard attempting this. - Walk up behind Lilisette and walk through her a little bit (approx 17.5 yalms from Haudrale), use "Run Wild" and "Familiar". Send pet after Haudrale. - During the fight, Falcorr kept turning to fight Aquila, so I had to manually make him re-fight Haudrale. This may have actually worked to my advantage as Lilisette was ignored for a bit except for the -agas. - Once Haudrale went down, I still had about 2 mins left until pet went poof, this is when I started using any available MP for Cure IV on Lilisette. Lilisette's HP stayed at 33% while FF wailed away. Only snag was I got slept when I ran in to "Snarl" at one point. Still finished the round with less than :30 to spare before pet de-summoned. Also very important to add this: Re-raise will wear when you enter BCNM first time, if you are alive when you fail the bcnm, Re-raise will NOT wear upon exit, and if it is still on when you re-enter it will NOT wear when you enter. I would assume this is true for any buffs, and is also true for any subsequent fail but still alive attempt. If you leave the area, this will reset. -Aethias of Bahamut Solo'd on WHM/SCH (lvl 99) WHM/SCH 99 solo used the tactics that the post on the top of the page used, with the recent changes to healing skill, I found it relatively easy, as soon as you start to cure Lillisette Aquila will aggro you, as WHM though our Magic defense is pretty high and I tried to put up the barspell corresponding to whatever element he was casting :) died a few times due to sleepga (and stoneskin stopping me from waking lol!) never used Cure V as I find cure 3-4 more mp efficient - Balthamos/Sylph RDM solo Incredibly easy solo as RDM99/WHM with 117 RoE gear and trusts: Kupipi, Trion, Lion II, Fablinix and Shantotto II. Since I didn't have the throne room HP yet I had to make the run, I did get aggro sometimes when opening gates (requires you to drop invisible) or running into the occassional imp, but at that level everything is IEP and can be easily soloed even without trusts (I got an aggro from a NM right after using a teleporter and had to fight alone while waiting for the trusts to arrive, was still incredibly easy). I did not encounter any tauri on the way, which is important because their mortal ray is the only thing I was concerned of (I followed the path given in the Xarcabard, Land of Truths mission page and I recommend using it). The fight itself was also incredibly easy - Just buff up with Protect V + Shell V + Stoneskin + Blink + Aquaveil + Refresh II, also Protect V and Shell V Lilisette before engaging. At that point she already started running towards one. Just Dia III them both and start with Haudrale. Typed "/ma "Cure IV" " and kept the arrow on Lilisette in case she needs curing. Only had to cure her once, for the most time she never dropped below 90% HP. Otherwise just Melee Haudrale to death, after which it auto-targeted Aquila, just repeated the same thing. They never landed a single debuff on neither me nor the trusts (e.g. Sleepga), all resisted. Aquila did not cast Death at any point. Battle took 4 minutes 22 seconds. Dan144 (talk) 11:14, May 18, 2019 (UTC)